Dowidzenia Calleigh
by kryfionka
Summary: Krótka opowieść Eric & Calleigh. Polish Language. Zaręczona z Jake'iem Calleigh ma wyjechać do Las Vegas, co na to Eric? Czy Calleigh naprawdę opuści Miami. Czy jest coś co może ją powstrzymać?


Krótka opowieść Eric & Calleigh. Polish Language. Zaręczona z Jake'iem Calleigh ma wyjechać do Las Vegas, co na to Eric? Czy Calleigh naprawdę opuści Miami. Czy jest coś co może ją powstrzymać?

* * *

-Dowidzenia Calleigh, będziemy tęsknić.

-Baw się dobrze, nie przegraj wszystkich pieniędzy w kasynie.

Calleigh po kolei obejmowała wszystkich, wiedziała, że będzie za nimi tęsknić, ale to przecież tylko rok, będzie ich odwiedzać, dzwonić. Rozejrzała się po znajomych jej twarzach, Ryan i Horatio uśmiechali się, Natalia powstrzymywała łzy.

-I pamiętaj, chcę być na twoim ślubie więc nie przyjeżdżaj tu jako mężatka, w Las Vegas do głowy mogą przyjść różne pomysły.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, a potem pokazując pierścionek na palcu powiedziała:

-Jestem raczej tradycjonalistką w tych sprawach i Jake rozumie, że chcę wspaniałej białej sukni, dużo gości i wielkie wesele na którym będziecie wy.

Zaśmiali się, jej wyjazd miał być dobrą okazją na poszerzenie swojej wiedzy w zakresie balistyki i spędzenie więcej czasu z narzeczonym, Jake'iem.

-Gdzie jest Eric?

Calleigh rozejrzała się, choć reszta zespołu przyszła ją pożegnać to Delko nie było, od początku nie popierał jej wyjazdu, a odkąd zaręczyła się, praktycznie przestał się do niej odzywać. Nie rozumiała jego zachowania, a teraz jeszcze nie raczył nawet powiedzieć jej „Cześć".

-Nie wiem, piętnaści minut temu widziałem go jak pracował nad dowodami w sprawie Denise Carteer. Przypomniałem mu, ze mamy się tu spotkać, ale może stracił rachubę czasu. Skoro on nie przyszedł ty idź do niego.

-Tak, tak zrobię. Jeszcze raz dowidzenia.

Ruszyła w stronę laboratorium, przystanęła niepewnie w drzwiach, Eric stał pochylony nad czerwoną koszulą i szukał czegoś co pomogłoby mu ruszyć sprawę zamordowanej dziennikarki. Nie była pewna czy wejść, w końcu, gdyby chciał ją zobaczyć przed odlotem, przyszedłby.

-Nasza ekipa się rozpada, najpierw Alex, teraz ty.

Była zaskoczona, że ją zauważył, podeszła do stołu.

-Przecież to tylko rok. Potem wrócę.

-Tylko rok? To sporo czasu, a zresztą nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie zostaniesz w Vegas na zawsze. W końcu wielu ludzi wyjeżdża, a potem nie wraca.

-Na pewno przyjadę z powrotem.

-Teraz tak mówisz, ale nie wiesz co będzie za miesiąc, dwa, jutro, tym bardziej nie wiesz co się stanie w przyszłym roku. Jeśli jednak taki jest twój wybór to go szanuję, chcę żebyś była szczęśliwa. Powiem więc „Dowidzenia" i „Szczęśliwej podróży", po prostu baw się dobrze Calleigh, ciesz się życiem póki możesz. „Żegnaj".

Jego wzroku, w momencie wypowiadania tych słów, nigdy nie zapomni, oczy wyrażały sobą jednocześnie smutek, żal, złość, patrzyła w taki sposób, że w jednym momencie poczuła się źle, cała radość z wyjazdu gdzieś znikła, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad słusznością swojej decyzji.

-Żegnaj… Eric.

Wyszła, ale obejrzała się jeszcze raz, wciąż na nią patrzył, w ten sam okropny sposób, zwątpiła jeszcze bardziej.

**********************

Jechała na lotnisko, ale jej myśli nie skupiały się na drodze, tysiące myśli przelatywały jej przez głowę, nieuporządkowanych, chaotycznych. Ale już wiedziała co chce zrobić, była pewna tej decyzji jak niczego innego, musiała to zrobić, inaczej czułaby się okropnie, straciłaby szansę, którą teraz miała.

-Calleigh, jesteś.

Jake podszedł i chciał ją pocałować, ale zatrzymała dłonią jego usta, zdziwiony mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że ma niezbyt zadowoloną minę.

-Gdzie twoja walizka?

-Nie lecę.

Z początku myślał, że żartuje, ale mówiła śmiertelnie poważnie.

-Jak to?

-Nie mogę, zrozumiałam, że tu jest mój dom, tu przyjaciele, nie potrafię stąd odejść. Musisz lecieć sam.

-Jeśli nie wsiądziesz do tego samolotu, to z nami koniec.

Zabrzmiało to jak groźba, ale zdesperowany Jake nie potrafił zrozumieć jej nagłej zmiany decyzji. Spoglądał na nią trochę przerażony, jej oczy zaszły łzami, chwilę jakby się wahała, a potem zdjęła pierścionek zaręczynowy z palca, podeszła do niego i włożyła mu go w dłoń.

-I tak by nam nie wyszło. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś

Pocałowała go w policzek, a potem poszła, patrzył za nią jak odchodzi, śledził wzrokiem jej ciało, ale nie odwróciła się nawet, w ciągu kilku minut tak po prostu przekreśliła to co ci łączyło. Po chwili zniknęła w tłumie ludzi, zlała się z otoczeniem, nie widzieć czemu miał wrażenie, że dziś widział ją po raz ostatni. Podniósł walizkę i odszedł, wiedział, że on musi lecieć, ale nawet jeśli, nie chciał zostawać. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na pierścionek z brylantem, który spoczywał w jego dłoni, a potem z całej siły cisnął go do najbliższego kosza na śmieci, nie zważał na to jak był drogi, mógł go przecież sprzedać, ale wolał się go pozbyć, w ten sposób chciał usunąć ze swoich myśli piękną blondynkę, która była dla niego tak ważna…

******************

-Calleigh co ty tu robisz!

Natalia rzuciła się jej na szyję.

-Powinnaś już dawno być w samolocie.

-Nie mogłam lecieć.

-Eric, gdzie go znajdę?

-Jest laboratorium.

-Dzięki.

Blondynka i pobiegła do Delko. Znalazła go siedzącego przy biurku, pisał coś na kartce, podeszła do niego od tyłu i położyła rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

-Calleigh… Wróciłaś…

-Tak, musiałam zostać, zrozumiałam to, gdy…

-Gdy?

-Tak na mnie spojrzałeś, nie potrafiłabym odlecieć po tym jak zobaczyłam ten wzrok.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jej policzku delikatnie zaróżowiły się, a potem opuszkami palców musnęła jego dłoń. Spostrzegł, że na jej ręce nie ma już pierścionka, zrozumiał zerwała z Jake'iem… Dla niego?

Koniec


End file.
